


The Never Ending Cycle

by Barbeara



Category: Black Eyed Children - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, non empathy - Fandom
Genre: Black Eyed Children, Horror, non empathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeara/pseuds/Barbeara
Summary: Once innocent child does something no aspected.I suck a summarys





	The Never Ending Cycle

I was a small for a child around 4 feet when I was 6 years old I was also a chubby kid and very shy I barely ever spoke I just listened to other people's conversations and nodded along. I was always in my head daydreaming and imagining if things were better in the world more colorful. But, one day I was with my sister walking around with her boyfriend and we stopped in front of his house and they were arguing about something and suddenly he reaches his hand up to slap her and I just remember his hand extending to hit her and it is right in front of me and all of a sudden I remember jumping and latching on to his forearm with my teeth and as fast as his arm was reaching for my sisters face it retracts back to his chest and with in seconds his once white shirt is stained red with blood. I spit out a half dollar size chunk of flesh out of my mouth while blood is dribbling down my chin. I went over look over at my sister to she if she's okay and she is just starting at me in shock and fear than she just screams and falls down and starts backing away slowly from me. I just start looking around for danger and then look at her boyfriend ready to fight him off to protect my sister. He is looking at his arm in shock and terror and then looks at me and slowly backs away and then screams and turns around and bolts inside his house. After a little while of standing in the guys yard rapping my head around what just happened I help my sister up and walk home with a little hesitation she finally lets me help her up like nothing happened and forgot about the whole thing. Until I asked her why she screamed and she said it was because when she looked me in the eye and saw nothing but pitch black and my face was emotionless like nothing was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I may post more summer is on its way. But a true man once said "Winter is Coming"


End file.
